


Necessary Know - how

by Juliet316



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Flash Fic, Gen, Gen Work, No Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod surprises Abby with a skill that was necessary for him to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Know - how

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> First Sleepy Hollow fic and can fit anywhere after the pilot without knowing any real spoilers. Written for jujitsuelf over at fic_promptly.

Many things had surprised Ichabod Crane since awakening in this new world.

Rarely did he have the chance to surprise Abby Mills in kind.

"You can sew?" Abby asked, as she came into his room to find him mending a small tear in his shirt. The expression on her face akin to the one she used when encountering the various monsters they had faced thus far in their partnership. Ichabod could not help a small smile on his face.

"Miss Mills," he said, "did you really think we had women right on the front lines mending every little tear encountered in battle? Unlike here in your time, there was not an endless supply of clothing a soldier could just put on when something happened to their uniform."

"Learning to sew was a vital and necessary function that every soldier learned to do."


End file.
